Electronic circuit components may be surrounded by shields, or covers, to suppress dangerous or disruptive electromagnetic (EM) radiation created by electronic circuit components at communication frequencies, including radio frequencies. In some environments, electronic components may be enclosed in some form of conductive cover that is connected to a circuit ground. An EM shield may be a solid metal housing or lid shaped to create a chamber enveloping an electronic circuit. EM shields have been developed for use in compact electronic environments that include numerous electronic components on a substrate. In such compact environments, the electronic components may be difficult to isolate from one another using individual encapsulating EM shields. Shields providing sufficient isolation take up space and also interfere with communication between the various shielded electronic circuits. In such compact environments there is a need to provide both effective EM shielding and proper inter-circuit communication while maintaining the compact size that is desired in an increasing number of electronic devices.